sunalayafandomcom-20200215-history
Rhodevus
The United Kingdom of Rhodevus and the Imperial City of Rhode is a Non-Hereditary Absolute Representative Monarchy (Rubinian Monarchy) in Sunalaya. Rhodevus covers 8,894,524 square kilometers and has has an estimated population of 75 Million. Rhodevus comprises of six Provinces and two territories. The country shares maritime borders to the South with The Federal Republic of Aznazia and The Armed Republic of Oblaren, and to the North with The republic of sunarctica. The United Sovereign Queendoms of Rhodevus is a developed country. The main exports of Rhodevus are medicines, natural resources, electronics and fish. Rhodevus is known worldwide for its prized fishing industry, engineering experience and peace keeping prowess. The country is a member of the region of Sunalaya, the World Assembly (WA), United Sunalayan Assembly (USA) as well as the head of the International Anti-Terrorist Alliance (IATA) and (IF). Rhodevus is a large nation, built from colonization by the Ventismarians and interaction with Rhodevan Natives. By the time Rhodevus won it's independence from The Existential Meme of Capsland and De fleuves, it already had a bountiful fishing and medicine industry. Industries later grew to hold forestry, arms manufacturing and technology. Rhodevus became a strong naval nation with some of the best medicinal practices in the world. Rhodeve soon became a monarchy after a short period of democracy, and the first King, King Rubin Machin started to create new laws that helped to maintain these industries and keep them from being destroyed. Rhodevan medicine styles and fishing techniques lead Rhodevus to become as strong economically as it is today. Rhodevus is a Non-Hereditary Absolute Representative Monarchy. This is a system also known as a Rubinian Monarchy, named after King Rubin Machin, the last president and first king of Rhodevus. This system calls for the country to be ruled over by a singular leader for their entire life or until retirement, but gives the people the lawful power to overthrow him/her should he/she be corrupt or unfavourable. The monarch may also be chosen from outside the present royal family. Etymology The Rhodevan is the name of a native aboriginal who lived in Rhodevus. The name "Rhodevus", from which Rhodevan is derived comes from the native word 'Rhudo' or bountiful and 'Evulo' which means sea creatures. Over time, Rhodevan fell into disuse as it is to refer to an aboriginal in a racist context. Afterward, the name to call all inhabitant of Rhodevus changed to 'Rhodeve'. The standard way to refer to a citizen of Rhodevus is as a "Rhodeve" or "Rhodevan Native". History Pre-History The Natives of the land, officially known as Rhodevan Natives, or at the time Rhodevans, lived harmoniously with the land. Research has concluded that the Rhodevan Natives have descended from the ancient Maeri Empire from present day Lindenholt. There are artifacts that have been discovered from both island nations that are very similar in design. Some artifacts include paddles, spears and arrow heads. The first recorded evidence of Rhodevan Natives dates back to 200 BCE, though there is much evidence which concludes that humans have inhabited Rhodevus since circa. 10,000 BCE. They followed average aboriginal cultural procedures of living off the land and only eating what can be finished. With the later discovery of new farming techniques and simple medicinal practices (circa. 500 BCE and 1,000 CE) in the area and the natural abundance of wheat, barley and sheep, the population expanded rapidly from a few hundred to a few thousand and then from a few thousand to tens of thousands. Rhodevan Colonial Expansion Since the early 1400s, the island known as Vestaland was used as a fishing port, due to its extreme abundance of trout in its Eastern coasts. Journals found from fisherman during this time wrote, "there are so much fish, one can drop a bucket a lift it up only a moment later and have it teaming with fish" (translated from French). After a war between Capsland and De Fleuves, the two agreed to form colonies on Vestaland, with the first being built in Acadia in 1430, and the second in Port Joy in 1435, by the French and English respectively. At around the same time, the Rhodevan Native population experienced their first true population boom, due to the introduction of cows and pigs to the island by the Ventismarians. The three groups began to trade and interact, resulting in close relations. Kingstown In 1458, Catholic settlers from the Capslandian province of Cill Airne arrived on the Joint Colony on board the '' Aimsitheoir Anam'' and petunia ships, searching for a new life in the new world. They built a small wooden church on a hill overlooking two rivers, the Wabaygo River and the Sundarnest River. Over the next decade, they constructed a small village nearby to the church, next to Lake Louise, naming the town, Kingstown, after the Cill Airiochin capital of Kingsbridge. By the mid 1500s, Kingstown had become a walled city, and the small church overlooking the village was rebuilt into a stone cathedral, making it the oldest and second Cathedral in Rhodevus. Rhodevan-Colonial Wars The Rhodevan/Colonial Wars was a period of constant fighting between the Rhodevan Natives and the English/French Empires. The war lasted from 1517-1627, with intermittent peace treaties. The Colonials, whose populations needed for Northward and Southward expansion, started pushing deeper into Rhodevan held territory and spiritual grounds which angered the natives. This resulted in a guerrilla style warfare between the two groups for the next 110 years. The warring period finally ended with two major plagues sweeping the area. First was the Flux Plague (now known as the Eagle Flu) which targeted the unresistant Colonials, killing off 1/3 of their population. The other was the Ventismarian Small Pox and Measles, which infected and killed 90% of the Rhodevan Native Population. Rhodeve Revolutionary-Civil War Almost half a century after the wars, Rhodevus finally began rallies for the nation's independence from the English/French governments. In the year 1699, a group of Rhodevan Natives and rebellious Colonials started a mob in the capitol of Kingstown. What soon followed was an all out war between the rebels and the Ventismarian powers. The fighting reached its climax in December 13, 1700, when the rebel forces were blockading the Capslandian controlled city of Port Joy. The blockade had lasted four months. The French navy was out at sea battling a second rebel division, so the Rhodeve forces had optimistic hopes. On December 28 of the same year, a pro-Capslandian group of Rhodeve soldiers infiltrated the rebel blockade and was able to end the rebel hope of capturing the city. With the final destruction of the rebel navy, the French ended the rebel hope of winning the war. The Rhodeve Revolutionary-Civil War ended on January 5, 1701. Independence Even after two years of fighting for independence, Capsland and De Fleuves were not going to give up their colony. Almost a year after the war, a man named Rubin Machin; a Rhodevan Native/British mixed child started a movement he called Rhodevus. The colony at the time was just referred to as The Joint Colony, but now that the people in essence gave it a name, they now had a stronger connection to the place and less of one to their Ventismarian motherlands. On July 2, 1713, a peaceful protest began, with twenty thousand people and was lead by Gabriel Hopplin. The protest lasted until October 3 of the same year. This protest caused the Ventismarian nations to fear for a second independence war, so they decided to put it to a vote first in the colony of how many favoured independence, then in between the two Ventismarian nations to grant them. The Rhodeve elections began October 20 1714 and ended October 24, with a staggering 89.7% in favour of independence. The joint British/French elections began March 5, 1715 and ended March 12, with a 4:3 vote in favour of independence of the colony. On May 5 1715, the Democratic Nation of Rhodevus was born. Transition into Monarchy The Democratic National Empire of Rhodevus lasted for 123 years, but the country did not accomplish much good in that time period. The Rhodeve Empire, which spanned countless colonies, islands and nations was collapsing rapidly. Rubin Machin, who was at this time 53 years old was the president of the country, but had bigger hopes in power. Once again, the nation protested the government and democracy was put to a vote. The end result was 90% in favour of change and 99.7% in favour of having their first true leader, Rubin Machin, be crowned as King. He was crowned on May 5, 1845. He began to write up new laws and actions that would limit the power of the monarchy as to not allow for all powerful and awful ruling dictators to follow him. He named his heir later that same year; Alfred Montgomery who was the previous Vice-President of the Democratic Rhodevus. Isolationist Period After Rubin was crowned king and during Rhodevus's period of being an Aznazian satellite state, he placed the nation in an isolation period. During this time, the nation grew and changed to fit the new monarchy that was added to it. Almost no one was jobless, and industry boomed. The country became famous for its syrups, but due to policy, no shipments could be made internationally. For all intents and purposes, Rhodevus was its own world. It became highly industrialized and advanced in medicinal ways. Finally, in 1889 the Isolationsist Period ended, allowing Rhodevus to rejoin the world as a much happier, friendlier nation. World War I Being part of the British commonwealth, Rhodevus joined into the war once Britain did. The Rhodeve forces fought beside the British, Canadian and Russian forces. World War II By 1939, Rhodevus had completely separated form its European motherland, as well as the Commonwealth. So Rhodevus joined the war at its own pace, exactly two weeks (September 15, 1939) after Germany invaded Poland on September 1st 1939. Rhodevus first sent in troops to the United Kingdom to help guard the country and close ally with the help of the Canadian forces. Rhodevus then lead the Battle of Rostock, which was a failed first attempt at quickly ending the war. The Rhodeve army with troops from all over Europe joined together and tried to land on the beaches of this city, but were met with heavy resistance and ended up retreating with heavy casualties. From that single battle, 2000 Rhodeve citizens were killed. Later on in the war, Rhodevus invaded Italy, in the first major blow to the Italian Fascist Army. With the help of Canadian and American troops, they were able to take Italy. The Battle for Greece is a long forgotten war between the German ally and Rhodevus. The Rhodeve Navy fought against the Greek one, trying to gain a foothold in South Europe. The battle, which began on October 5th 1941 and ended with a Rhodeve victory on September 13th, 1942, costed Rhodevus 10,000 lives, but lead to the eventual surrender of Greece and later many of Germany's greatest European allies. Rhodevus also played a significant role in the Eastern stage, with the battle of Wake Island. Wake island is a small circular island near Japan that is a territory of the USA. The Japanese forces had a strong foothold in the island, making it an airbase for the capture of many islands in Indonesia. With 1000 Rhodeve soldiers sent to the island, only 150 survived the 2 month battle for control. The remaining survivors do not speak about what happened because, "The horrors will traumatize even the toughest person." Rhodevus had a hand in the creation of the Atom bomb, with one of the lead scientists being a Native Rhodevan. Rhodevus was also there during the invasion of Germany, finally ending the War in the West. King James Wars King Benner was the reigning Monarch of Rhodevus. He added in new social and democratic policies that would help shape Rhodevus into what it is like now. Benner had two children; James and Diana, with James being the elder of the two by 4 years. King Benner died, being named King Benner the Great, leaving in his will his successor, which happened to be Diana. Diana, who was away at the time of the Reading of the Will, did not know untilshe returned. James was angry at his younger sister being named monarch, decided to take matters into his own hands. He swayed the allegiance of the 6 Premiers of Rhodevus onto his side. They named him the king's heir and later the King of Rhodevus. James was also able to gain control of the army, navy and air force. Richard Weivar, did not want to have this man become the new king, so he fled the Imperial Palace. Admiral Micheal Timmel, stayed with James hoping to help him make good decisions during his reign. This began poorly, for once Diana returned home, she was kidnapped and imprisoned. Captain Richard Weivar, who was a close friend and ally of King Benner knew that Diana was meant to take the throne, so started a rebel group in Port Joy. Many other nations and soon to be allies helped Weivar in securing the city, and then the country, freeing the nation of James's reign. Diana was later freed. Almost a year later, the terrorist group; the Bannerless Brothers, took control of a building holding many ambassadors. National Security helped to rid the building of the terrorists, but not before the Imperial Palace was attacked and captured. Here, Richard Weivar, along with the security, freed Diana and saved the palace. Finally, King James was acknowledged as the leader of the Bannerless Brothers; as he planned the attack on the ambassadors. The nation was attacked once again by foreign and internal forces, nearly taking control of Rhodevus. Richard Weivar; who was promoted to General, helped retake the nation and later killed James himself, finally ending the King James Wars. The Bannerless Brothers have gone into hiding since then, and the aggressor nation has long since disappeared. Geography The land area of Rhodevus is 5,692,024 km². The country is split up into six provinces and two off-shore territories. The Climate of Rhodevus ranges from an average low of -27 degrees Celcius in the Winter to 34 degrees Celcius in the Summer. The country has four seasons with a steady amount of rain distributed through all of them with the most rain/snowfall in the winter and least rain/snowfall in the summer. The Kingdom of Rhodevus has a changing environment, with arctic tundra in the North to tropical weather in the south. The mountains of Rhodevus have snow-capped peaks which are used for skiing, while the ocean around the Imperial City of Rhode are used for surfing. Small hills fill the Rhodeve landscape, making it a hillier region. The plains of Rhodevus; located in the province of Wyle is where most of the national oil and coal is mined, as well as many of the farms. Demographics Population The Population of Rhodevus is on a steady incline at a 0.04% increase in population every year. This low percentage insures that the population is on a steady rise without harming the environment substantially. Language English is the de facto official language of Rhodevus. Other important languages are French with 35% of the population and Rhodevan with 15% native speakers. Other recognized languages are Spanish, Chinese, Mandarin, Japanese, Portugese, Italian, Latin, Greek and Hebrew. Religion Religion has never been a major part in Rhodeve lifestyle, yet it is still important for a substantial part of the population: Christianity: 31% Athiesm: 24% Judaism: 19% Islam: 12% Rhodeve Native Religion: 7.5% Buddhism: 3% (fastest growing religion) Other: 2% Sikhism: 1% Jainism: 0.4% Hinduism: 0.1% Ethnicity Caucasian: 54% European: 19% Rhodeve-Native: 15% Asian: 7% African-Rhodeve: 5% Edcucation Education is very important in Rhodevus. All schools in Rhodevus are subsidized to an extent. The Ministry of Education is charged with the development of curriculum for public schools as well as the overview of curriculum for private schools, military schools and those being home schooled. There official motto is: "Intellect, Intelligence, Wisdom". Schools are classified in a few different ways, which judge how much government funds would go to that school: Elementary Elementary schools are schools which teach grades Kindergarten-8. They teach primary skills such as Science, Mathematics, Language (English, Frecnh Rhodevan) Geography, Art, Physical Education and geography. These schools are usually 90% government subsidized, unless they are classified as religious private schools, wherein they are only 50% subsidized. High School High Schools are schools which teach grades 9-12. They teach occupational skills that range from Science to Business to Art. The average courses that one can take are: Physics, Biology, Chemistry, Mathematics, Calculus, Economics, Music, Art, Drama, World or Rhodeve History, French, Rhodevan, Literature, Accounting, kinesiology and World Religion. All grades must take English and Gym. These schools are 55% subsideized by the government, unless; just like elementary schools, they are classifies as religious private high schools, wherein they are 40% subsidized. Military School Military Schools are schools which teach grades 13-1st year University. As armed service is mandatory, they teach mainly physical courses such as Gym, Weightlifting, Sports, Gymnastics, kinesiology, and Martial Arts. On top of these mandatory courses, all students have various options which will help them with life after and during the armed services. Theses courses include: Biology, Physics Chemistry, Languages, World History, Calculus, Strategy, Mechanics, Architecture and Business. These schools are 100% government subsidized. All schools systems listed above are mandatory for all people in Rhodevus. After these, the student may decide whether or not to progress in the academic ladder. Secondary Education Bachelors Degree This degree is the first part of University which takes 2-3 years. It includes Military School as the first year and includes many of the same courses. Studies begin to become more specialized for each occupation, with a still generalized overview of the chosen field of interest. Bachelor's Degrees are 30% subsidized by the government. Masters Degree This degree is the second part of University which takes 2-4 years. Subjects begin to become specialized, wherein each topic field may have 10-20 different occupational specializations. This degree is recommended for higher level 'white-collar' jobs. Master's Degrees are 20% subsidized by the government. Doctorates Degree This degree is the third part of University which takes between 1-2 years. Subjects are extremely specialized and these students are required to teach at least 100 hours of Master's level courses. This degree is recommended for University level teaching and other studious/research based occupations. Doctorate Degrees are 15% subsidized by the government. Post-Doctorate Degree aka "Kings" Degree This is the final degree of Universities. Very few students reach this degree which takes 1 year to complete. A student would use this degree when specializing in a specialized field. This includes becoming specialized in a field which relates to the chosen specialized field, such as being able to prescribe drugs as a neuropsychoanalyst. This degree is not subsidized by the government. Government The Kingdom of Rhodevus is a Rhodevan Monarchy or known as a Rubinian Monarchy. This form of Monarchy has one monarch, which can be either male or female who is chosen by the his/her predecessor. The reigning monarch has 6 advisers known as 'Councillors' or 'Premiers'. These Premiers also are the leaders of their individual province, who are voted in by the residents of that particular province. Each city also gets to elect its own mayor.Rhodevus is a Non-Hereditary Absolute Representative Monarchy. This is a system also known as a Rubinian Monarchy, named after King Rubin Machin, the last president and first king of Rhodevus. This system calls for the country to be ruled over by a singular leader for their entire life or until retirement, but gives the people the lawful power to overthrow him/her should he/she be corrupt or unfavourable. The monarch may also be chosen from outside the present royal family. This strange political system was formed shortly after Rhodevus's birth as a nation, due to the fact that it was created as a democracy, but it's citizens chose to turn it into a monarchy. The citizens of Rhodevus are subject to multiple levels of government: Local, Provincial, Federal and on certain occasions Imperial Local The Mayors of each city controls the city's taxes and can change the tax rate as well as destination of money as long as the city remains in a surplus of money. They also control the city's police and fire stations. Provincial The Premier of the Province controls the development of public transit, infrastructure and provincial taxation. They also hold minor sway on the provinces educational reforms and provincial police. A major part of their time is devoted to the funding and improvement of health and medical services, and provincial education reforms. Federal The Monarch of the country, with help from its advisers, is responsible for national defense, foreign policies, international and national trade, as well as federal taxation. The monarch also has minimal control over Imperial demands. Imperial This level of government only applies to one province in particular; the Imperial City of Rhode. This city, which has gained Imperial status elects a short-term President that decides laws regarding public safety, provincial trade and certain laws. Previous Leaders of Rhodevus Democratic Nation of Rhodevus Gabriel Hopplin (1717-1719) term Michael Jacobs (1719-1724) terms Angelie Venise (1724-1726) terms Gustav von Hendri (1726-1730) terms Ivan Parcel (1730-1750) terms Roger Micheal (1750-1754) terms Emilia Hart (1754-1794) Control Montgomery Hart (1794-1808) Control Farsley Sondak (1808-1812) terms Baxter Brawner (1812-1818) terms Sigmund Athons (1818-1822) terms Rubin Machin (1822-1825) terms Kingdom of Rhodevus Rubin Machin (1825-1841) death by Leukemia Sir Alfred Montgomery (1841-1860) down due to age John Harrison (1860-1900) death by terror attack Maya Angellos (1900-1921) down after WW1 ended due to age Julius Pentagrom (1922-1945) down after WW2 ended due to cancer Isaac Wolff (1945-1980) death by age Benner Wolff (1980-2012) death by either poison or age Diana Wolff (2012-present) Sierra Abrams (The Chosen Heir) Foreign Relations and Military Rhodevus has many close allies from around the world. During the reign of King James the Terrible, the country had gained many of its closest allies and friends to defeat him in the Rhodeve Civil War. Aznazia Hellofad The jonathanian states Hesse kassel The wheat isles Cascavia Communist republic of altorus Imperial navarra Librira Britanno Lindenholt Anhur Guadalupador The Dictatorship POD Lorde-zealand The Rhodeve Royal Army (RRA) is controlled by the General, who is chosen by the reigning monarch. The General is is charge of all land-force needs and creates the battle strategy for all foreign wars. The Royal Rhodeve Navy (RRN) is controlled by the Admiral, who, like the General is chosen by the reigning monarch. The Admiral controls all naval forces and helps with battle strategy with the General. One difference between the two, is that the General is one rank higher than the Admiral, which means that if the General dies during a war, the Admiral is promoted to the General. This also happens when the Admiral is killed, where the Air Commander becomes the Admiral. The Air Commander is the leader of the Aerial forces and helps create battle strategy with the General and Admiral. This rule is in place so that all three leaders have working knowledge of all sections of the army and can coordinate effectively with the others. Provinces and Territories The Kingdom of Rhodevus is split into six Provinces and two Territories. The Provinces are (In order of greatest land-area): Iylan Wyle Yztal Cundas Tundos Imperial City of Rhode The Territories are: Antarctic scientific outpost The Ile of flowers The Provinces are each run by their own elected Premier, while the Territories are run by a Governor selected by the reigning Monarch. The Governor reigns for a term of four years before a new Governor is chosen or the previous one is re-selected. The Premiers reign for a term of 3 years and can only be elected twice in a row before a new Premier must be elected. Economy Rhodevus has a very strong economy. This is mainly due to the isolationist policy during the beginning of the nation's history, which helped it to generate an economy independent of other nation's trade. Rhodevus has a large fishing sector and is praised for having some of the top quality seafood products around the world. the main industry happens to be tourism, bringing in up to $12.4 billion dollars NSD annually (est. of 2000-2012 census). The economic motto of the nation is: "Quality, Trust, Growth". Rhodevus has an unemployment rate of 4.4% and a GDP of $54,656.99 per capita, which is steadily increasing at a rate of 1.7% every year. Culture Rhodeve citizens generally enjoy the great outdoors, spending most of the summer months travelling around the country or being outside. Rhodeve Culture generally consists of: Cuisine Being a naval nation, Rhodeve cuisine usually includes fishes and crustaceans. Famous Rhodeve dishes are the Flavoured Salmons and Lobster in an Oyster Vinaigrette. Of course, Rhodevus has a large wheat and barley sector, which helps produce the top quality breads and pastas. Music and Arts Rhodeve music ranges from Classical; written in the early 1800's to Rock which is being written up to this day. Most music is written and performed by hand without using computers and voice software. This gives Rhodevus a much more humanistic feel to the music and less robotic and techno. Rhodeve art is mainly sculptures created by hand and made out of the clay and stones found in the Province of Tundos. Literature Rhodeve classical literature is mainly poetry about the beginning of Rhodevus and the various wars which where fought within the country. Some famous poetry is The Sun and Moon, May he be Remembered, Lost but not Forgotten and Wither Away. Sports Rhodeve citizens generally partake in many different sports including the national sports; Hockey and Karate, as well as basketball, baseball and soccer to name a few. Every year Rhodevus holds a national and international Karate Tournament called: The Rhodeve Martial Arts Seminar. (RMS) Celebration Rhodevus has two primary holidays: New Years on December 31st, and Independance Day on May 5th. These two holidays bring parades, fairs and countless household celebrations. Infrastructure Most Rhodeve citizens own an electric or hydrogen powered car, with which they drive over the 2,875,011 km of roads. Most families own 1-2 cars. By law, any new house that is built must be outfitted with at least one solar panel. There are many public transportation systems, such as a railroad, subway, bus and taxi service as well as an airline. Many people in urban areas prefer to walk or bike to avoid traffic during rush hour. Energy The Kingdom of Rhodevus uses a large amount of power to fuel it's daily needs. 48% of Rhodeve Energy goes to the Industry and Manufacturing. 21% goes to Commercial needs. 19% goes to Residential and 12% goes to Transportation. Rhodevus is run primarily on Nuclear Energy (40%) and Green Energy such as Wind, Solar and Hydro-Electric (30%). A small amount is natural gas (20%), with the rest run on coal and oil(10%) found in the Rhodeve landscape.